bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tragedy vs Blessing: Keiji vs Ahatake
Meeting Ahatake sighed as he watched his father and apparently soon-to-be mother sitting on the edge of the cliff talking. Not so long ago Kaemon has told the whole family (literally the whole family for even Taiki and Midoriko had been present at the time), the news. (Flashback) "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!!" Aoi was running up to her room, calling for Kyuui. "Huh...?!" ''As her door was opened, Kyuui looked up from the position she was in. She was on the bed and on her knees, her pajama robes till having been on. In front of her was a book, and in her hand was an apple - she had stolen it from the fridge when no one was looking. Her expression was a lazy, carefree, and sleepy one. Dad is back!" Aoi said in an almost urgent manner, as though their life depended on running down to see their father. "He's downstairs!!!!" In a flash, Kyuui had dropped the apple, she had blatantly pushed past Aoi and almost stumbled running down the steps, her expression alert and heart racing. She hadn't spoken a word, but it was clear she was eager to see him once more. Aoi quickly followed, feeling slightly upset about being pushed aside, but that emotion completely vanished when she saw her father again by the door. "Girls...!" He had spotted them, putting on his trademark fox smile as he slid his hands into his pockets. "About time you made it down! Tou-san had me down here forever!!!" Ahatake laughed, though it became hysterical laughter as both girls tackled their father to the ground with a simultaneous hugs. That only made Taiki laugh heartily, pulling himself in order to prop himself on his elbows. He had one eye open and one eye closed as he looked at his daughters, his grin haven't faded. "Good to see you too, Aoi, Kyuui!" He said mirthfully. "You need to come home more often!!" Aoi complained. "You and mom!" She added as her mother appeared in the doorway, a smile on her face at the sight of her children and husband. "I know, I know... sorry if I made you wait so long..." Adela pried her daughter's off Taiki, a difficult feat considering tehy had their arms wrapped tightly around him and wondering for a split second if she'd need a crowbar. "So how's business?" Ahatake asked. "Hey, it's rude to start asking questions such as that..." Taiki complained, getting off the ground and dusting himself off. "I was hoping you'd tell me what was going on that made you call me over..." "Oh yeah." Ahatake said, forcing a laugh. He looked disturbed. "I'll let Dad tell you, since it really isn't my place to tell you. Since he's not down yet, how about answering my question." "...it's a secret?" The white-haired man suggested, scratching the back of his head. Ahatake sighed, which turned into a shiver as Midoriko entered the room. ''"Father you asked that I come here?" She asked stiffly. ''"Yeah, your grandfather has some news." Ahatake said as Aoi and Kyuui attached themselves to Taiki again. "Maybe we should all take a seat...and wear sweaters." "Speak for yourself, that's my sister you're talking about..." Taiki muttered, attempting to sit down only to find the two sisters blocking his path. "Uhm... dear daughters... if you would...?" Immediately, Kyuui let go out of embarrassment, swirls appearing in her eyes. "S...sorry, Tou-san!" She blabbered, waving her arms up and down comically. ''Aoi let go rather reluctantly and walked over to her mother and attached herself to her instead. ''Ahatake laughed. "Where's Tereya?" He asked looking around. "Right here..." The abrupt sound of a Flash Step was heard, and the soft peck of his beloved's lips brought awareness to her presence. She pulled back immediately, folding her arms across her chest and allowing a small smile to cross her face. Ahatake smiled as well. "Now we need...my sister." ''"You rang?" She asked, walking into the room with the toddler Chunori walking by her side. "No, we called a telemarketer." was Tereya's sarcastic comment, her eyes not bothering to look up. "Maybe a pizza guy..." The group laughed as Kaemon and Asami, both smiling broadly descended the stairs. ''"Well?" Ahatake asked as Asami looked bewildered at the sight of Taiki, Midoriko and Adela. "What's the news?" ''Kaemon cleared his throat, but Asami spoke first, her voice full of a happiness even Akiko had never heard in it before. "Kaemon and I...are getting married!" ''Ahatake's eyes widened, Akiko gave a shout of glee, and Aoi grinned widely. "Oh, crap..." Tereya thought, closing her eyes in exasperation. "More children running around..." ''Ahatake forced himself to smile. He did not like this. Not at all. ''Akiko meanwhile put on a genuine smile. "That's great Mom." She said hugging her mother in delight. Chunori looked up curiously. In her own giving of congratulations, Kyuui walked over and embraced Asami in her own hug. "Glad to hear it!" She said eagerly. "And to not hear you arguing anymore!" Asami smiled cheerfully and she looked more like her daughter than her normal, cold self. "I haven't felt like this in so long. Not since...not since I met Kaemon so long ago." '' Aoi unattached herself from her mother and went to hug Asami as well, offering her congratulations. ''"Did you kick the shit out of 'im then?" Taiki couldn't help but bring up his very own joke, having been informed by his sister. "No as he hadn't left me then." Asami replied. "And who exactly ARE you three?" She gestured to Taiki, Midoriko and Adela. ''"This is Midoriko," Ahatake pointed to the black haired woman. "My daughter." He pointed to Taiki. "This is Taiki, my son." And he gestured to Adela. "And my daughter-in-law Adela." ''Asami walked up to Adela and stared at her. "But she's a hollow." She said, in an amused sort of way. "Boy that'll be one for the Department of Research and Development. A Hollow that can breed." "No one said they COULDN'T breed..." Taiki smiled innocently. "And boy, no one said they couldn't squeal, either! In fact--" WHAM! A blow to the back of his head made him stop in mid-sentence, courtesy of his mother. "I...I was just joking...." He muttered sheepishly. Adela laughed, though her face was crimson. Asami turned to stare at Ahatake. "You didn't do much of a good job raising this boy did you?" "Stuff it." Ahatake said coldly to both his son and Asami. With that he walked out of the door and it slammed with a resounding crash.. (end flashback) Ahatake yawned. Thinking about it was getting him nowhere. "Jii-san..." The voice of Kyuui sounded from behind him, as sudden as the gust of wind blowing into his back. Her presence was clearly felt, her body heat and spiritual aura as well as feelings of cheer radiating. To match, a warm smile was on her face, along with squinted eyes. Ahatake turned around, and the sight that greeted his eyes was two children, both with twin tails and soul-less, pupil-less eyes of blue. Aoi was staring at him with a slightly worried expression on her face. "Aoi..Kyuui.." Ahatake said as he saw them. "What is it?" "We should be askin' you that." Kyuui mused. "Why're you so sulking now?" Ahatake smiled. Her tone sounded so like Taiki. "Nothing you two really need to concern yourselves with." "Grandpa..." Aoi replied. "I've noticed you've been paying visits to Great-Grandma's grave rather often now. Why is that?" "Nothing you need to concern yourselves with." He repeated. "Is it about Asami getting married and being your new mother?" DANG! Smart like her father too. "How'd you know?" He asked, in a hollow, dead sort of voice. "It's quite obvious..." Kyuui put on a small smirk. "You've been acting depressed ever since it was mentioned. And, seeing as you and Asami get along so well..." Obviously, the last statement was of sarcastic humor - another trait that she inherited from her father. Ahatake laughed. Then he got up. "I'm going to head out for a bit." He said sharply. "I just remembered something I've been meaning to do since Tereya told her story." The sharpness in his voice made Kyuui widen her eyes and step back slowly and in an instinctual manner. "Huh?" She asked, a more concerned expression on her face. "What are you...?" "Nothing you need to concern yourselves with." Ahatake said. "Let's just say I've gone wolf hunting." He added, knowing this could mean two things to anyone who knew him well. He had either gone looking for Keiji, or for his former sensei. "I'll be back in a bit." He jumped up and rocketed out of sight. A heavy sigh came from Kyuui's mouth, but she decided not to say anything more. Instead, she turned towards her sister and placed her arms around her, smiling. "C'mon, sis..." Fangs of Difference "I'm going to find this...Keiji." Ahatake muttered, ducking trees. "And show him how a real Hollow acts." Meters away from Ahatake's position, said wandering Vizard was currently trekking the dirt path just outside of the forest where Ahatake was in. From first glance, it would've appeared he was sleep-walking - his eyes were closed, and his path was straight forward. His sword jingled in his obi where it was secured, sheathed and keeping the dangerous blade from view. Once again, he was wearing his formal attire - the one he had worn when he had faced off against his long-time comrade. Ahatake ripped off the casual outfit he was in, to reveal a white soul reaper uniform underneath. He decided he should go into battle wearing preferred battle clothing. "Now..where is he?" Footsteps sounded, and the man walked calmly past him, not suspecting a thing. Ahatake turned around, nearly creating a burn with the speed of his halt. "Hey!!" He called out. "Peddler!" "Oi?" At first, the peddler was surprised to hear himself being called out, turning on his own heel to look over at the man who called him. His voice now held an obvious accent of Scottish nationality. "You mentioned me--" Then, his eyes half-lidded at the recognition of the husband of his friend, and the politeness in his voice faded to a dry, but still non-hostile one. "Oh, it's you, is it?" He asked rhetorically. "To what do I owe the honor, sir?" Ahatake sighed. "Nothing much, wolf-boy." He said. "Just a little sparring match. You seem strong considering you survived my cero unscathed."